No Goodbye
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Tenten dan Neji sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi, baru saat kelulusan SMP Tenten menyadari perasaannya. Selesai pembagian rapor, Ino mengatakan bahwa Neji akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Apa reaksi Tenten? - warnings: AU! BIRTHDAY-FIC UNTUK NEJI! :')


**No Goodbye**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Hari ini, Konoha Kōtōgakkou menjadwalkan pembagian rapor kenaikan kelas. Dan, seperti biasa, setelah upacara sebentar di lapangan untuk pengarahan, mereka—siswa dan guru—langsung masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing untuk membagikan dan menerima hasil belajar selama satu tahun—karena yang diujikan selama ujian adalah pelajaran dari semester satu dan semester dua.

Satu per satu kelas mulai berhambur keluar siswa-siswinya. Berbagai macam ekspresi mereka lontarkan; Ada yang senang, sedih, kecewa, kesal, menyesal, tidak mau tahu, tidak terima, dan lainnya terlihat pada air muka mereka.

Begitu pula dengan kelas 1C. Empat sahabat sejati berjalan ke luar kelas dengan perasaan puas. Hasil belajar mereka sangat bagus. Keempatnya meraih posisi ranking sepuluh besar, tetapi tidak berurutan. Mereka adalah, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Tenten.

"Aku senang persaingan sehat kita membuahkan hasil," ungkap Sakura melirik ke arah teman-temannya.

"Iya, walaupun ada yang tertinggi dan terendah, yang penting, senang!" sahut Ino mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kita pulang bareng, ya!" ajak Tenten.

Ketiganya mengangguk.

Di perjalanan saat tengah asyik mengobrol...

"Eh, Hinata, bagaimana dengan Naruto-mu itu?" goda Ino.

Yang ditanya jantungnya langsung berdegup dan mukanya memerah, tetapi mukanya bersembunyi dari perasaan kaget.

"A-aku tidak tahu, I-Ino-chan..." jawab Hinata yang memang tidak tahu.

"Yah..." Sakura kecewa. "Kenapa tidak tahu? Kau _nggak_ tanya?"

"Sakura..., Sakura..." Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah tahu Hinata seperti itu, masa' masih bertanya lagi?" katanya dengan tidak bermaksud mengejek.

"I-iya, Sakura-chan..." Hinata menyetujui Tenten. "Tenten-chan saja tahu..."

"Ya sudah," Ino pasrah. "Nanti aku tanya saja lewat SMS."

"Eh?" Hinata kaget lagi.

"Tenang saja, nanti aku tidak bilang Hinata yang tanya," sambung Ino.

"Memang kau yang tanya!" ceplos Sakura.

"Hahaha..." Mereka berempat tertawa.

Sesampainya di perempatan jalan, mereka berpisah. Hinata belok ke kanan, Sakura belok ke kiri, Ino dan Tenten sama-sama berjalan lurus.

"_Jaa_~" Hinata melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa di tahun pelajaran baru~" balas Sakura.

"Semoga kita bisa sekelas lagi~" sambung Ino.

Setelah menyeberang, Ino dan Tenten kembali berjalan beriringan. Mereka mengobrol lagi.

"Tenten, kau suka sama Neji?" tanya Ino, iseng.

"Kita semua memang menggilai Neji, 'kan?" Tenten heran. "... Yang _cewek_, maksudnya..." candanya.

"Yah... Ehm... Aku menggilainya hanya sebatas idola," singkap Ino. "Aku sudah punya _kecengan_! Hehe..." katanya nyengir.

"Hah? Begitu, ya?" Tenten seperti sadar. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau begitu."

"Lho? Kami semua memang begitu," pikiran Ino mulai menjurus pada satu pertanyaan.

"Bukannya kalian ingin sekali dijadikan pacar sama sang bintang kelas?" tanya Tenten lagi, memastikan.

Neji Hyuuga. Teman sekelas Ino, Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata yang sangat jenius. Awalnya, mereka mengira Sasuke Uchiha-lah yang menjadi juara kelas. Tak disangka-sangka, malah Neji yang bisa meraihnya. Merupakan sepupu Hinata juga, ayah mereka adik-kakak kembar.

"Hahaha... Ya, bukanlah!" tolak Ino sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Tapi..." Tenten masih tidak terima.

"Lihat," Ino ingin membuktikan. "Aku suka sama SAI," ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan. "Hinata dengan Naruto, Sakura dengan Sasuke, Temari-san dengan Shikamaru, Matsuri dengan Gaara-san, Sari-chan dengan Kankuro-san, Karin-san dengan Suigetsu-san, Hokto-chan dengan Sumaru—"

"Cukup!" Tenten memotong perkataan Ino. "Kalau begitu, baguslah," ucapnya, ...keceplosan.

"Apa? Bagus? Jangan-jangan..." Ino mulai mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Eh? Bu-bukan! M-maksudku..." Tenten gelagapan, salah tingkah.

"Tenten! Suka sama Neji, yaaa? Cieee..." Ino _ngakak_.

"Hah..." Tenten menghela nafas, pasrah. "Sudahlah..."

"Eh? _Beneran_?" Giliran Ino yang tidak menyangka. "_Matte ne_!"

"Apa lagi? Masih belum cukup?" Tenten bertanya dengan cemberut.

"Neji... Bukannya dia mau melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri, ya?" Ino mengingat-ingat dan berpose berpikir. "Waktu kenaikan kelas nanti... Kita _nggak_ ketemu dia lagi..." katanya dengan muka sedih.

"Ino... Kau _nggak_ bercanda, 'kan?" Tenten menatap Ino lekat-lekat. "Kapan dia berangkat?"

"Besok..."

"Besok?"

"Ya," Ino mengangguk. "Mungkin kau bisa menyampaikan selamat tinggal dan selamat ulang tahun dari kami, kalau kau mau nenyatakan perasaanmu juga boleh. Tapi, kau harus mengejarnya besok pagi," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"..." Tenten terdiam lesu.

"Kalau kami, 'kan, masih bisa menyatakan perasaan sama _kecengan-kecengan_ kami. Kalau kau mungkin harus menunggu. Entah berapa tahun sekali dia berkunjung ke sini..." ucap Ino mendramatisir.

"..."

"Sudah, ya! Aku duluan!" Ino berbelok ke arah rumahnya.

Sedangkan Tenten terus berjalan lurus dengan tatapan datar.

**.**

Pada malam harinya di rumah Tenten. Pukul sepuluh tepat.

Di kamarnya, Tenten membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Punggung tangan kanannya ia letakkan di dahinya. Matanya memandang lurus ke langit-langit rumah. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada kata-kata Ino tadi siang saat mereka berjalan bersama.

_'Kenapa, ya?'_ pikirnya dalam hati. _'Kali ini, aku memang harus dituntut untuk mengatakan kalimat itu... Kenapa bukan mereka saja?'_

Otak Tenten berputar kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa saat dia bersama Neji. Waktu kecil, mereka sering bermain bersama. Main yang ekstrim pula; bertarung seperti di film-film _action_. Kemudian, saat di sekolah dasar, masuk ke sana tidak melewati seleksi, jadi, Tenten dan Neji bisa sekelas. Pada waktu itu, bisa dibilang mereka masih kanak-kanak, belum mengerti arti cinta pada lawan jenis, masih cinta pada orangtua dan teman saja.

Barulah pada waktu kelulusan SMP, Tenten mulai menyadari perasaannya. Hari-hari yang telah mereka lewati bersama setelah sembilan tahun, membuat Tenten menganggap Neji lebih dari teman, lebih dari sahabat.

Masalahnya, bukan ia menganggap pernyataan "masa' _cewek nembak_ duluan?" salah, tetapi, karena ia memang benar-benar masih belum berani, masih malu jika ia mengungkapkannya. Dan, masalah ditolak juga sepele. Mereka masih bisa bersama tanpa berhubungan. Tetapi, perasaan yang menggebu-gebu itulah yang Tenten ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari seorang Neji.

"Jadwal pesawat pagi untuk besok adalah pukul tujuh. Perjalanan dari rumah Neji ke bandara itu satu jam," gumam Tenten. "Berarti, aku harus sudah bersiap-siap sebelum pukul enam!" tekadnya.

Tenten bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jam wekernya. Disetelnya jam itu agar berbunyi pukul 05.30. Ia meletakkannya di samping kepalanya agar besok terkejut dan langsung bangun. Rencananya, ia ingin ke bandara diantarkan oleh ibunya naik mobil besok.

"Neji... Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, sahabatmu sendiri...?" Tenten telungkup dan meremas bantal. "Kenapa kau malah memberitahu Ino yang hanya teman biasamu? Kenapa kau _nggak_ peka, hah?" ucapnya terus sambil berpikir 'kalau aku bisa nangis, bantal ini tidak akan kering besok' karena saking sedihnya.

Tenten terus menyesali keadaan. Dia gelisah sampai tidak bisa tidur, walau sudah berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan menenangkan pikirannya. Apalagi, besok harus sudah bangun pagi-pagi untuk mengejar cintanya.

_Dua jam kemudian..._

Dengan mata yang sakit karena tidak bisa tidur, Tenten mencoba untuk melirik jam wekernya. "Sudah jam dua belas..." bisiknya. _'NEJIII!'_ teriaknya dalam hati, kemudian langsung tertidur.

**.**

Keesokan paginya...

"Hoaaahm~" Tenten bangun dan meregangkan ototnya. "Kenapa jamnya tidak berbunyi?" tanyanya curiga, lalu mengambil jam itu. "_NANI_! ? SUDAH PUKUL 05.55!" teriaknya panik, langsung lompat dari tempat tidur dan membereskan selimutnya.

Saat membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, tanpa sengaja, Tenten melihat sebuah mobil sedan warna putih yang sudah tak asing lagi melewati jalan rumahnya yang masih sepi karena masih pagi.

"I-ITU MOBIL NEJI!" teriaknya lagi uring-uringan.

_"Besok, Tenten saja yang bangunkan ibu, pasti langsung bangun, kok! Intinya, kalau tidak dibangunkan, ibu tidak akan bangun."_

Tenten teringat pesan ibunya kemarin malam. "Berarti, Ibu belum bangun?" katanya smekain panik. "Aduh... Bagaimana ini?" Tenten mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_"... kalau kau mau mengejarnya ..."_

"Kejar?" Terngiang kembali kata-kata Ino di kepala Tenten. "Lari maksudnya?" sahutnya tidak percaya. "Aaah! Baiklah! Demi Neji!"

Drap drap drap!

Tenten langsung berlari kencang menuju pintu. Ia langsung memakai sepatu dan baju tidurnya tidak ia ganti ke luar rumah. Untung, selama Tenten tidur, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk tidak bergerak kesana-kemari, alhasil, rambutnya—yang juga ia acak-acak tadi—tidak terlalu berantakan.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Hah... Hah..." Tenten berlari kencang menatap mobil Neji yang sudah berbelok ke kanan di pertigaan ujung jalan, sedangkan ia masih baru keluar dari rumah. "NEJIII... TUNGGU AKUUU..."

Drap drap drap!

Tenten sudah berbelok ke kanan dan mendapati mobil Neji di perempatan setelah berlari sejauh sepuluh meter. Mobilnya berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas sedang merah.

"Hah... Hah... Untunglah..." Tenten mengatur nafasnya dan sedikit lega sambil tetap berlari. Tetapi...

Bruuum...

_'Apa? ! Sudah hijau? !'_ Tenten berhenti sebentar. Badannya sudah panas dan jantungnya mulai loncat-loncat. "Hah... Hah... Masih belum..." ucapnya berlari kembali.

Sambil berlari, ia tetap berdoa dan berharap bisa mengejar Neji tepat waktu. Jangan sampai seperti di film-film; ada yang terlambat. atau yang memalukan, seperti: terlambat sedikiiit saja sehingga terpaksa menyatakan perasaan saat penumpang mau masuk ke pesawat. Dilihat banyak orang, _brooo_...

_'Neji memang selalu tepat waktu... Sebelum jam enam saja dia sudah berangkat...'_ puji Tenten biarpun tidak terdengar oleh Neji di dalam mobil sana.

Tenten terus berlari. Satu-satunya hal yang terus menghalanginya adalah perempatan yang ada lampu lalu lintasnya. Tak bisakah lebih lama lagi sewaktu lampu merah? Tenten ingin bertemu dengan Neji tidak dalam keadaan yang basah keringat, namun dalam keadaan tenang dan senang. Tetapi, kalau Tuhan berkehendak lain, apa boleh buat.

**.**

Beberapa belokan dan perempatan sudah Tenten lewati. Nafasnya masih sanggup karena sempat membaca cara mengatur nafas saat berlari. Tetapi, kakinya... Otot betisnya sudah mulai menunjukkan rasa sakit.

Dengan tekad yang semakin kuat, ia berlari mengencangkan langkahnya untuk mengejar mobil Neji.

"NEEEJIII!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga (dan spontan), sudah sangat kelelahan, harapan terakhir: teriakannya terdengar oleh Neji.

Tenten berhenti, sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia ngos-ngosan sambil membungkukkan badan dan kedua tangannya memegang lutut. "Aku gagal..." pasrahnya.

Di dalam mobil, Neji yang duduk di samping ayahnya sebagai supir, tiba-tiba terbuyar lamunannya mendengar suara teriakan Tenten. Ternyata, kaca jendelanya ia buka kira-kira tiga sentimeter sehingga angin sepoi-sepoi bisa masuk dan... Suara teriakan Tenten terdengar!

"_Chichi_, _matte_," kata Neji pada ayahnya.

"I-itu tadi seperti su-suara Tenten-chan..." tebak Hinata yang duduk di belakang bersama koper dan tas-tas lainnya.

Neji melihat dari kaca spion. "Iya. Tidak salah lagi." Ia lihat Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" Tenten menatap dari jauh. Samar-samar, ia melihat mobil Neji berhenti. "Mobilnya... Berhenti?" katanya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dan berjalan mendekati mobil Neji dengan langkah yang terseret-seret.

Dari mobil, Neji dengan sigap keluar dan berjalan mendekati Tenten yang melangkah di trotoar. Ia menatap Tenten dengan takjub, dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh mukanya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tidak percaya.

"Tenten... Kau... Mengejar apa...?" tanya Neji memastikan, masih dengan pandangan takjub.

"Hah... Hah... Aku... Mengejarmu..." jawab Tenten tanpa basa-basi.

"Tapi... Kenapa...?" Neji menatap Tenten, heran.

"Karena ini kemauanku..."

"Tapi... Tidak usah sampai seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Apa?" Tenten emosi, sangat tidak terima dengan kalimat Neji barusan.

"Iya." Neji tidak mengerti. "Apakah aku salah bilang begitu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak sadar? Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!" Akhirnya... "Aku menyayangimu..." Tenten berhasil!

"Aku _juga_, lho." ungkap Neji sekenanya.

"Hah?" Tenten mengangkat kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa 'hah?'?" Neji semakin bingung.

"Kalau kau _juga_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa bilang-bilang? Kenapa harus ke Ino? Kenapa Hinata juga tidak bilang?" semprot Tenten pada Neji bertubi-tubi.

"Tenten... Kau bilang seperti itu, seperti kita mau pisah selamanya saja..."

"Maksudmu apa?" Terjadi perang heran-heranan untuk sesaat, kali ini giliran Tenten. "Bukannya kau mau melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri?"

"Apa? Hahaha. Siapa bilang?" Neji tertawa. "Aku cuma mau liburan ke luar kota sendiri, supaya lebih tenang. Untuk satu minggu, makanya bawa koper. Naik pesawat, makanya diantar sama _chichi_ dan Hinata," jelasnya.

"Tapi, Ino bilang..."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah marah sama Ino," cegah Neji. "Lagian, aku sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Ino, karena dia memberi informasi seperti itu, jadi, aku bisa bilang perasaanku tanpa menunggu lama lagi..."katanya tersenyum lega.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata?" Neji memotong tenten yang ingin bicara. "Tidak perlu Hinata kasih tahu padamu kalau aku cuma liburan—memang, dalam jangka waktu yang agak lama—ke luar kota. Itu tidak perlu..."

Bruuum...

Mobil Neji mendekati tempat Neji dan Tenten berdiri.

"Neji, ayolah. Ada apa? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hizashi, ayah Neji, menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Kita sampai di sana tidak sampai pukul 07.15, kok," Neji menenangkan.

"Tu—Oh iya. Kemarin, aku lihat jadwal yang keluar negeri , hehehe..." Tenten nyengir.

"Hahaha... Dasar..." Neji mengusap-usap rambut Tenten. "Sudah, ya! _Sayonara_~" salamnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan membalikkan badan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Sayonara_?" Katamu cuma seminggu saja? Harusnya '_jaa_'," sahut Tenten.

"_Nggak_ serius, kok. Tidak ada '_sayonara_' selama maut yang memisahkan kita, hahaha..." Neji tertawa karena kalimatnya sendiri.

"Hahaha..." Tenten ikut tertawa. Ia melambaikan tangan pada mobil Neji yang sudah berjalan menjauh, mengantarkan kepergian Neji yang hanya sementara.

Dada Tenten terasa lega sekali. Perjuangannya sungguh tidak sia-sia. Ia berterima kasih pada teman-temannya dalam hati;

_'Arigatou, Hinata, atas pura-pura tidak tahunya...'_

"Semoga langgeng, ya, Tenten-chan..." bisik Hinata pelan di mobil.

_'Arigatou, sakura, atas ketidak tahuanmu. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau seperti Hinata...'_

"_Gomen ne,_ Tenten... Aku tidak memberitahumu rencana Ino itu..." kata Sakura di kamar tidurnya.

_'Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, atas informasi palsunya Ino! Kau memang orang yang paling mengerti perasaan cewek-cewek di kelas kita! Hahaha...'_

"Hihihi... Tenten pasti sudah berjuang keras, ya..." Ino mengikik sendiri di meja makan sambil sarapan.

Tenten berjalan pulang dengan hati yang penuh damai. Ia siap menjalankan aktivitasnya hari ini dengan riang.

**-Owari-**

**OTAN-OMEEE, NEJIII! XDDD Semoga senang saya buatin fic beginian di alam 'sana' :")**

**Aduuuh, Tenten udah kayak Matsuyama ngejer Yoshiko, ya~ Baru sadar waktu ngetik adegan ngejar itu Bukan bermaksud plagiat, lhooo D'X**

**Keisengan ino membuahkan hasil yang sangat hebat! Longlast, ya, NejiTen! XP**

**Fic NejiTen ke...berapa, ya? Tiga, mungkin? .w.a -fic-nya sendiri lupa-**

**PROMOSI****: ikutan vote di profil saya, dooong :3 (**_**nggak**_** maksa :D)**


End file.
